A Family United
by 42-27-42
Summary: Though Tsuna is now the official heir, there are still doubts. The Varia are running wild, and the Ninth charges Tsuna with bringing them back under control, but how will Tsuna deal with a disillusioned and embittered Xanxus? X27 full summary inside.
1. Tsuna's First Assignment

**Summary:** Daemon Spade has finally been defeated, and Tsuna has gained yet another ally with the Shimon family. The inheritance ceremony has gone on as planned, and though Tsuna is now the official heir, there are still doubts that he was the right choice. The Varia are running wild, and the Ninth hopes that by bringing them to his side, Tsuna may gain the support he needs. So the Ninth charges Tsuna with bringing them back under control, but how will Tsuna deal with a disillusioned and embittered Xanxus? Eventual X27 and perhaps some 8059 and D18 as well. We shall see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

"speaking" _thinking_

**A Family United Chapter One: Tsuna's First Assignment**

Tsuna sat in the too-plush chair trying to inconspicuously squirm as far away from the Ninth as possible. Tsuna knew that the Ninth was a kind man, but he had seen how harsh and unrelenting he could be, and when confronted by the boss of the Vongola, Tsuna couldn't help but feel intimidated. Reborn had not given Tsuna any specifics when he escorted him to the fancy hotel room where the Ninth was staying. The moment they had arrived, the Ninth had excused his guardians and Reborn as well before turning to Tsuna and saying, "There are some things that can only be discussed between one boss and the next."

Despite this ominous statement, things had started off fairly normal. Tsuna was in his final year of middle school, and he would soon graduate to high school. Vongola Nono was well aware of the stress that final exams was causing Tsuna, and he kindly inquired after his studies and his friends at school. All too soon there was no more idle chatter to fill the silence, and talk turned to more serious matters. "Tsuna," the Ninth began, "I wish that I could say I came here merely to catch up on your life, but alas we have more serious matters to attend to. I'll be frank: I'm dying, Tsuna. Not very quickly, at least not yet, but dying I am. My heart is beginning to give out on me, and I cannot last forever. I had hoped that we would not need to begin your mafia education until you were well out of high school, maybe even university too, but it cannot be so.

"There is an academy- perhaps you've heard Dino mention it- that young mafioso often attend. It helps teach them the finer points of our world and prepare them for their duties when they grow up. Unfortunately, the politics within the school are nearly as volatile as the politics outside. I was hoping to avoid sending you there entirely, but our time is limited. The longer I remain as the Boss, the more strain it puts on me, and the more quickly I will do. I am in desperate need of your help, and, more importantly, the family is in desperate need of your help."

After that, the Ninth paused, perhaps to let it all sink in, and the silence stretched on as Tsuna tried to think how to respond. "So sending me to this...school...it's really the best thing for the family?"

"Most definitely. Up until now, Reborn has been your tutor, and he has prepared you in some ways. He has helped mold your strength and your character. Now this school will mold your mind, teach you what you need to know, and quickly enough that you may be able to succeed me before I die. There has been much upheaval in the mafia world of late, and the Vongola family is in desperate need of stability. It falls to you to bring this stability to our family."

"So, what's going to happen to me?"

"Once your school ends here, you will attend graduation. Then you, along with your family, will come to the Vongola Headquarters in Italy. You will spend the summer familiarizing yourself with some of the finer points of Vongola infrastructure and completing some assignments for me. Up until now, the Vongola and its allied families have seen little of you in action. They have only heard of you from afar. When you come to Italy, they will want proof of your strength, proof that the Vongola will still be the strong family it has always been. You must give this to them quickly, before I start fading. By the time I begin to lose my strength, they must already trust in you, so that they might turn to you for guidance without giving thought to any other possibilities. That is why you and your family must come to Italy as soon as possible."

"My family?"

"Yes, naturally. I do not mean only your mother. I mean your guardians, and perhaps others that you have gathered to you."

As the Ninth finished saying this, Tsuna bit down on his lip, and his brow wrinkled in that expression of worry that so often shaped his features. "You are thinking of the girls, Kyoko in particular perhaps. You are probably also thinking of the young ones, Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. Rest assured that those three come from our world. They will have no trouble adjusting. However, you must decide for yourself what to do about Haru and Kyoko."

"I-I don't know. I don't want to put them in any danger, but at the same time, it really feels like they've become part of our family."

The Ninth laid a comforting arm on Tsuna's shoulder before saying, "It is hard to give up your first love."

Tsuna was crying now, silent tears leaking down his face. "Yes," he admitted, "It is hard. I've liked Kyoko for so long, but I've come to realize that-that we can never be together. I would always be putting her in danger, with no guarantee that I would be able to protect her, and more than anything, I'm not sure that I really do love her anymore. Still, she'll always be my friend. She and Haru both will. I don't want to lose them, but..."

"Tsuna, you do not have to decide this instant. It is quite likely it will not be you that decides at all. You will not be able to hide your going from them, and I suspect they will come to a decision themselves. From what Reborn has told me, something similar happened when you were fighting Byakuran in the future. They made up their minds then, and I expect they will do it now."

Tsuna nodded disconsolately before wiping his eyes and sitting up straight again. _I must be strong. _He thought. _I have committed to the Vongola family. Now, I must protect my family. I knew I would have to leave Japan eventually. I can do this. I _have _to do this. _

"Tsuna, I know this is a lot to take in. You will have arrangements to make. I have already explained things to your father, but you will have to think of a way to explain things to your mother and your guardians. I have burdened you with much. Go now, speak to your family. Perhaps you will find some consolation in their strength."

"Yes, thank you." With that, Tsuna stumbled bleakly out into the hall where Reborn was waiting to take him home. Tsuna did not speak to Reborn during the journey home, but he could tell from the look in the Arcobaleono's eyes that he knew.

**xxxxx**

The next day Tsuna called a meeting with all his guardians to try to explain the situaiton. He found that explaining things to his guardians was surprisingly easy. They all knew this day would come, and though some felt reluctant to leave Namimori, they all understood it had to be done.

As for Tsuna's mother, Bianchi offered to explain things to her for Tsuna, and Tsuna gratefully accepted. Bianchi had explained that the news would probably come best from another woman, and for his part, Tsuna couldn't possibly agree more.

The only real snag, then, was Ryohei. Tsuna was nothing short of shocked at how well the boxer took the news that he would have to move to Italy. The sun guardian actually said that he was "thrilled to the extreme" that he would not be forced to finish high school. Apparently his grades were such that he was in danger of failing his first year. Tsuna did not mention to him the possibility of Kyoko coming too, assuming that Ryohei would speak to her about it in due time. In actuality, the possibility of Kyoko wanting to come did not even occur to Ryohei until after she had forced him to explain the reason for the oh-so-secretive meeting between Tsuna and his guardians.

Once she had been informed of the situation, Kyoko merely nodded in understanding before saying, "I'll have to speak to Haru. It's going to take forever to figure out what the two of us need to pack. We'll have to figure out what to tell Mom and Dad, too. I'm sure they'll be more than a little suspicious if their children just up and leave with no warning."

"What? What are you saying? You are extremely not coming to Italy!"

"Oh yes I am, and you cannot stop me."

Upon hearing this, Ryohei immediately dashed out of the Sasagawa residence and back to the Sawada's house at full speed. He then barged through the door, headed straight for Tsuna, and knocked him out with one spectacular right uppercut. By the time Kyoko arrived (having an inkling of where her brother was heading) Ryohei was shaking Tsuna's limp, unresponsive body and screaming furiously that this whole thing was "extremely your fault, Sawada!"

After Kyoko at last calmed her brother down and it was ascertained that Tsuna was not dead but had instead been rendered temporarily unconscious, the siblings left the Sawada residence and headed back to their own home in a much more orderly fashion than when they arrived. In the end, Ryohei was unable to change Kyoko's mind, and the giant purple bruise that decorated Tsuna's chin during graduation was all for naught.

Reborn had already explained to each guardian's family (for those that had concerned families) about the fabulous overseas exchange program with a very prestigious school in Italy that their children had been invited to take part in. When Tsuna asked Reborn why he thought they would listen to a baby Reborn replied, "because it will give me a chance to dress up in my new professor costume."

Tsuna just sweat-dropped and thought: _I don't see how that matters. _ _That wasn't want I asked at all, _but he said nothing.

The day after the middle school graduation, the whole family was packed on a private jet bound for Italy. It was a long flight, and the entire family was delighted to discover that Lambo was absolutely terrified of flying, so much so that he spent the entire flight screaming in hysterics until Gokudera accidentally (or perhaps not so accidentally) knocked him unconscious. When they at long last arrived in Italy, Tsuna wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and forget that the entire thing happened. It seemed that, for once, the universe was willing to comply with his wishes. A limo waited to pick them up at the airport, and they were escorted without too much fuss back to the Vongola headquarters, where they were each given rooms in the Northwest Wing with nice comfy beds that they could finally collapse upon in complete exhaustion.

For the first week, the future tenth boss and his family were asked to do nothing but eat, sleep and recover from their terrible jet lag. Gokudera seemed to be the one to recover most quickly, since he had experienced the problem several times before. He insisted that Tsuna and the others use their time studying up on Italian. Ever since the Inheritance ceremony, it had come to Gokudera's attention that no one spoke Italian. Most of the other families did not speak Japanese, and Tsuna had been completely unable to chat with any of the families that had come so far to see the next Vongola boss. So, the torturous tutoring had begun. Though no one's Italian was completely perfect, they had certainly improved a lot. Gokudera hoped that they would all be able to perform their work without any major lingual missteps. Much to everyone's surprise, Tsuna and Yamamoto both picked up Italian incredibly quickly. Though Yamamoto's proficiency had not shocked anyone, it came as rather a surprise to everyone that Tsuna had such a knack for languages, since he had never shown much promise with English in school. Indeed, the only one who seemed to be having any real trouble with Italian was Ryohei who kept throwing in an Italian "extreme" in the worst possible places of a sentence.

In this way the week went by quickly, and soon Tsuna was called to meet with Vongola Nono in his office. Tsuna had only just begun to understand the layout of Vongola HQ, and he did get lost twice before actually arriving at Nono's office. After he knocked and heard a gentle "come in," Tsuna opened the door, sheepishly scratching the back of his head and saying, "Sorry I'm late. I got a little lost."

"That's quite all right" Nono assured him. "The layout of this place can be quite confusing at times. Perhaps I shall ask someone in the housekeeping staff to draw a map. I can't tell you how many visitors I've found wandering around in the oddest places, but this is all beside the point. I've called you here to discuss your first assignment as a member of the Vongola family.

"I told you last time we spoke that there is some doubt among our allies and even within our own family that you are the best choice for heir. Convincing them that you are must be our first priority. Now, ordinarily you would have to move away when you begin attending school in the fall, but thankfully the school is quite close to Vongola HQ, so you will be allowed to stay here at all times. This is well, because this assignment has many different aspects and is likely to take quite some time. Now, the first logical step in securing your position is to eliminate the competition."

"Um, excuse me, sir, but what competition? I thought...well...I didn't think there was anyone else."

"It's true that there is no one else but you worthy of becoming Vongola Decimo, but some are beginning to remember Xanxus' power again. The Varia have been performing their assignments flawlessly and they have been stirring dissent about the idea of some foreigner taking charge of the Vongola. Xanxus is beginning to look like a desirable candidate."

"Xanxus? But I thought he couldn't become the heir, because he doesn't have Vongola blood. The rings rejected him. I saw it."

"It's true that he isn't my son however..."

"He's descended from Secondo isn't he?"

"Your hyper intuition serves you well I see. Yes, Xanxus is related to Secondo. He may not be legitimate, but we have confirmed that he has the Vongola blood nonetheless."

"But the rings, they rejected him."

"Yes, but not for the reason most people suspected. They rejected him not because of his blood, but because they looked into his heart and did not like what they saw. The rings are the will of the first generation. They reflect the desire for a family that aims to protect, not destroy. They did not see even an inkling of this desire within Xanxus, and so they rejected him."

"If they rejected him, then how can he lead the Vongola?"

"Some believe that there was a mistake, that perhaps if he was given a second chance, the ring would not reject Xanxus again. There are more however that believe Xanxus would still be the strongest leader of the Vongola, rings or no rings."

"So what? You said eliminate the competition, but I will not kill him. There is good in Xanxus. I have seen it."

"Then you must draw it out."

"What?"

"This is your first assignment, Tsuna. You must get Xanxus to work for you, to listen to you. Assassinations are cheap. Anyone can kill off the competition, but if you can get Xanxus to work for you, then you will not only get his backing, but all of his supporter's backing as well. The Varia are a powerful force in the mafia world. With them as your allies, you can have some hope of protecting your family. This, then, is what you will do. On Saturday, three days from now, Xanxus and his team are scheduled to return to their Headquarters, about an hour's drive from here. I have scheduled a meeting with Xanxus. You will go in my stead. I leave the rest up to you. Understand, Tsuna, that in this you cannot fail. There are political forces at work here that could rip our family apart. Believe me when I say this is of the utmost importance. You must bring Xanxus to your banner, or you risk open war within the Vongola and its allies. Do you understand?"

"I understand, sir."

**xxxxx**

**a/n: **That's it for now. I will have chapter two up some time this week. Please review and let me know what you think. I will do terrible, terrible things for reviews.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary:** Daemon Spade has finally been defeated, and Tsuna has gained yet another ally with the Shimon family. The inheritance ceremony has gone on as planned, and though Tsuna is now the official heir, there are still doubts that he was the right choice. The Varia are running wild, and the Ninth hopes that by bringing them to his side, Tsuna may gain the support he needs. So the Ninth charges Tsuna with bringing them back under control, but how will Tsuna deal with a disillusioned and embittered Xanxus? Eventual X27 and perhaps some 8059 and D18 as well. We shall see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**Warning: **Xanxus is in this chapter, and he uses some very strong language. From this chapter on, expect a lot of that.

"speaking" _thinking_

**A Family United Chapter Two: Family Reunion**

"Oi! Wake up; it's time for breakfast."

Tsuna immediately lurched out of bed, instinctively covering his head and screaming, "Ahh, Reborn!"

"Relax, Tenth. It's just me, your loyal right hand man here to wake you up."

"Ah, Gokudera, thank goodness."

"Actually, speaking of Reborn, I see you've got a letter from him on your nightstand. We all got one. He must have dropped them off some time in the night. At any rate, you'll have to hurry up and read it. You still need to breakfast, shower and change before we leave for Varia HQ. We are supposed to leave an hour from now. I'll come check up on you fifteen minutes beforehand to make sure you're ready. Okay, Tenth?"

"Yeah, thanks, Gokudera."

_A letter from Reborn? Why?_

Tsuna carefully opened the letter, half expected a bomb. Instead he found plain white stationary covered in a neat, precise script:

Tsuna,

I had hoped to give you this final advice in person, but the Ninth has called me away on urgent business, so this letter will have to suffice. I am officially no longer your tutor. I know this not because the Ninth has ordered me to another assignment but because Leon has stopped manufacturing any bullets whatsoever, a clear sign that your time as my pupil has come to an end. Leon has, however, made one last thing for you and your guardians. In the closet you will find a suit with the Vongola crest and the emblem of the sky ring. This is my final gift to you. It is strong armor and capable of resisting all but the most powerful deathperation flame attacks.

Now, there is some advice I must give you. First, from now on, always speak in Italian in public. People will not trust you if you're constantly jabbering away in a language they don't understand. My second piece of advice is about the Varia. The Ninth has advised me on his plan and the assignment you have been given. It is a good idea to try to get Xanxus on your side, but I do not believe it is likely to happen. The Ninth and I have discussed this, and we are in agreement that, should you fail, Xanxus must die. More to the point, you must kill him. You will be fending off threats and coups forever unless you destroy Xanxus yourself. If you do that, then at least some will be convinced of your power.

As for what you should say or do to bring Xanxus to your side, I have no idea. I will tell you this, though: consider carefully who you bring with you to Varia HQ. Do not bring anyone likely to arouse Xanxus's anger or stir up trouble. Bring those who he might find some measure of respect for and who you can trust.

One last final piece of advice: never forget why you are here. You may not want to be Vongola Decimo, but it is the only way to protect those who you love. Be strong, because your strength determines whether those you love live or die.

Until we meet again,

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**xxxxx**

The words of Reborn's letter played through his head again and again as he prepared to leave. With ten minutes left, he walked out of his door to find all of his guardians assembled outside of his door in suits similar to his own. Even Lambo was there, crawling on the floor and insisting he wanted to go play with everyone else.

"All right!" Ryohei said as he threw his fist in the air, "We're ready, Sawada, let's go and do this assignment to the extreme!"

"No one's told us what's going on yet." Chrome admitted timidly, "But if you're going, Boss. I want to go too."

_Everyone's here, but I can't take them all. Lambo's definitely out of the question. Reborn said people who won't agitate Xanxus and who I can trust, but he didn't say how many. Think, think! What would the Vongola Boss do? Come to think of it, Nono usually only has two guys with him in meetings, either that or he's alone. Two seems right, but who? Yamamoto, definitely. He gets along well with Squalo, and we need all the tranquility we can get, but who else? _

Tsuna's eyes then met with Gokudera's hopeful emerald orbs, and he felt that sinking sensation in his stomach. _I want to bring Gokudera, but he's sure to cause trouble. Still, a boss wouldn't just leave his right hand man behind. I can't leave Gokudera. There's no one I trust more than him. He deserves to be my right hand man. There's no one more loyal or harder working than him. He has to come, whether Reborn thinks it's the best choice or not. _

"Actually," Tsuna addressed his guardians at last, "I can only bring two of you. Gokudera, you are my right hand man, so you're coming. Yamamoto, you are my left hand man, so you'll also be coming. Everyone else will meet after this. I have a feeling there will be a lot to discuss."

"All right! I hope your mission goes extremely well! In the meantime, I'm going to be training to the extreme!"

"All right, good." As the remaining guardians cleared off, Tsuna sent Yamamoto ahead to the car, but had Gokudera hang back. "Gokudera, I want to talk to you about something. To be honest, I don't think Reborn wanted me to bring you on this assignment."

"I know."

"What?"

"In the letter, he told me you wouldn't bring me, because I would be the wrong choice."

"Well, he may be right about that, but you're my right hand man, and I trust you. I'll explain in the car, but this mission is going to require that we all be very calm and patient. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you won't allow yourself to be provoked. Even if you see getting beaten to a pulp or knocked unconscious, promise me that you won't make a move unless someone physically attacks you directly. Can you promise me that?"

"I can, but, if I may, I want a promise in return. Promise me that you'll be careful, and that this, whatever it is, is the best thing for the family."

"Gokudera, I promise. I'll always do what's best for the family."

"Then," Gokudera said as he kneeled down and pressed his head to the floor, "I swear too, to obey your commands in this and every other matter as your right hand man."

"Gokudera, you don't have to kneel! Come on, get up. We don't want to be late."

"Anything you say, Tenth."

**xxxxx**

Despite Gokudera's assurances, Tsuna couldn't help but feel nervous as he stood in front of Varia HQ, not only for Gokudera but for all three of them. As they strode up to the imposing front gate of the headquarters, a sudden terror gripped Tsuna. _What am I doing here? I'm in Italy about to confront the head of the most powerful assassination squad in the entire mafia world. This can't possibly be right. This can't possibly be me. I should be home in Japan, enjoying summer break, preparing to go to high school. What am I doing here? I can't do this. I don't belong here. I'm not mafia. I have to get out, before it's too late. _

Then the last words of Reborn's letter played in his head again: Be strong, because your strength determines whether those you love live or die. With those words Tsuna was able to remember his resolve to protect his family and all those precious to him. _We can do this._

When they arrived at the door, they were admitted by a member of the Levi Lightning Squad who explained, "Most of the Varia captains are on a mission, though they are scheduled to arrive soon. I understand that you will be speaking with them before you leave. At any rate, only Captian Levi and the boss are home right now. Shall I bring you to my Captain?"

"No, I will speak with Xanxus first."

"O-okay." The tremor of fear in the man's voice was unmistakable. Since his realization that there truly was no turning back, the eerie calm of his resolve had settled over Tsuna. So while he could certainly sympathize with the fear of the now visibly tremboing Lighting Squad member, he did not share in it. Still, his senses, heightened by his strengthened resolve, told him that this level of fear was unusual even where Xanxus was concerned. His suspicions were confirmed when the man stopped them at the beginning of a long corridor. "His office is the last one on the left."

_Too scared to even take us all the way to the door. What the hell has Xanxus been up to? _

"All right, thank you very much for your help. I'll have Gokudera or Yamamoto alert you if we need anything else." With that dismissal, the man nodded and walked away from the corridor at a pace to put any speed-walker to shame. Setting the man aside, Tsuna turned to his guardians. "Gokudera, I want you to stay here and guard this hallway. No one is to come in until I'm finished with Xanxus, but remember your promise. You must not provoke anything. I will not have it said that the next generation came into Varia headquarters and started an unprovoked fight with senior Vongola members. Yamamoto, will you notify all of the captains that I will be meeting with them each individually as soon as I am finished with Xanxus. The others should be back by then, but we'll start with Levi, and I want to speak to Squalo last."

"Wow, Tsuna! You're really beginning to sound like a boss." Yamamoto commented with his classic 1000 watt smile.

"You think so? I don't know about that. Well...Anyways, you're both clear on what your job is?" After he received a nod from both of his guardians, Tsuna said, "Well then, I have to go speak with Xanxus. This may take a while, but remember what I said and stick to your parts."

That said, Tsuna headed for Xanxus's office, and he realized belatedly that he had no plan whatsoever for confronting Xanxus. _Idiot! You worried so much about Xanxus, and you didn't even come up with a plan!_ Soon all thoughts were banished from his head as classical music being blasted on high volume began to assault his eardrums. He had caught a faint murmur of it at the end of the hall, but as he neared Xanxus's office he began to realize that it was, in fact, painfully loud. Ordinarily Tsuna would have knocked, but he reasoned that with music at that volume, Xanxus would never be able to hear him anyways, so he just walked right in.

There, enthroned in all his glory upon a red velvet chair, sat the head of the Varia Independent Assassination Squad. The moment Tsuna opened the door Xanxus's voice cut across the music, "The fuck do you want, trash?" Then as he got another look at Tsuna, his eyes narrowed and he simply said, "It's you." Then he pulled out his guns and blasted two huge bullets at Tsuna.

Tsuna only had a chance for one last coherent thought. _Shit! He's going to kill me before I even get a chance to take one of the pills! _Then the bullets made impact, and as the rubble cleared Tsuna realized that, as luck would have it, Xanxus had missed.

_He missed by a lot, nearly three feet. Lucky! Or maybe not. This whole place wreaks of alcohol, and it's filthy. There are empty liquor bottles everywhere. It looks like he's just too drunk too see straight. _

"What the fuck are you doing here, Tsunayoshi Sawada? Get out, before I kill you."

"No, Xanxus, I can't do that. Vongola Nono sent me here to speak with you."

"The old man, huh? Finally sent you to kill me off did he? What are you waiting for then, trash? Bring it on!"

"Actually, your father sent me here to try to reason with you. I'm to kill you only as a last resort, but that's not going to happen. I _will_ reason with you."

"My father? You know that bastard is a liar. I'm not his son, and don't you ever fucking lie to me and say I am. So what, you and the old geezer think you can reason with me? You think I'm just some fool you can bend to you will? Just because you went through the inheritance ceremony doesn't mean shit. Once a piece of trash, always a fucking piece of trash."

"Enough. Xanxus, I hoped to come here today to talk with you, but I see now that's pointless. You're not in a fit state to have this kind of discussion, but we will have this discussion. I will come back in a week, and we will talk then, and you will be sober. That means no more alcohol."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to stop me? You can't order me around, damn kid." With that said, Xanxus pulled out his guns and aimed. Once again, he missed by a long shot, but this time, Tsuna responded. He quickly popped a dying will pill. Then, he walked up to Xanxus and immediately sucked every flame out of his body using his Zero Point Breakthrough Custom. Without his flames, Xanxus was reduced to little more than a drunken mass of anger and bitterness.

After cutting off the insufferably loud music, Tsuna turned back to Xanxus. "I'm taking your guns." Tsuna informed him. "I'm taking your box weapon too. You can have them back when you're fit to be the boss of the Varia. In the meantime, I'm sealing you here."

As Tsuna explained that, he saw for the first moment an expression other than rage cross Xanxus's face. It was brief, but there was an undeniable look of terror. Seeing that, if only for a moment, Tsuna couldn't help but pity Xanxus. Tsuna knew then, that sealing him again would accomplish nothing.

_When Nono sealed him, it only served to fuel his anger. I can't do that to him again, but I have to get keep him here until he's sober. Not to mention his subordinates need a chance away from the craziness. There's only one thing to do. I'll have to seal this entire room. _

Decision made, Tsuna turned to Xanxus, "Are there any other rooms connected to this one?"

"The fuck kind of question is that?"

"Xanxus, please, just answer me. I'm trying to find a way to keep from sealing you away and wasting the next decade of your life."

After considering that for a moment, Xanxus said, "There's a private bathroom connected to this room. Nothing else."

"Is there a shower in it."

"What are you gonna take a bath? Need to clean up after you kill me? Wouldn't want to go back to Headquarters with the blood of Nono's bastard son now would you?"

_Slap!_

The sound rang clearly across the room, and Tsuna seemed just as shocked- if not more shocked than Xanxus- at his own actions. "Enough. I'm not killing you. I'm not sealing you. Nono made a mistake when he tried to just lock you away. No, I'm going to deal with you whether you like it or not, because it's the only way I can save you. Now answer my question. Is there a shower in the bathroom?"

"And if there is?"

_Slap!_

"What's the matter, trash, too weak to actually punch me? Too weak to fight me?"

"No, Xanxus, I won't fight you, because you're not worth fighting, not like this. You're drunk and weak and pathetic. If you want me to fight you, then you need to be in fighting condition. What is this? The Xanxus I know would never just sit here, wallowing in his own misery, feeling sorry for himself. I don't know who you are, or what you've done with the real Xanxus, but either give him back or answer my question. Is there a shower in the bathroom?"

"Fucking trash. Yes, there's a damn shower."

"Good. In that case, I won't have to move you at all. I am going to seal you in here."

"I thought you said you weren't sealing me, trash. You're a fucking liar, just like the rest of them."

"I am not sealing you personally. I am sealing the room. You will be unable to get out. You will, however, still be able to move. You will not be frozen."

Upon hearing this, Tsuna saw a brief shimmer of relief in Xanxus's eyes, but then the ever-present rage overpowered it, and Xanxus was back to his usual state. Frustrated, Tsuna merely sighed before getting to work. He first rooted through the room for every last ounce of alcohol and tossed it all out of one of Xanxus's windows. Then he proceeded to seal every wall, floor and ceiling of the Varia Boss's office using Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition. It was a tedious undertaking, and Tsuna was frequently interrupted by a livid Xanxus, who did his best to impede the process. His best was certainly not impressive. Tsuna immediately perceived why Xanxus had heretofore remained seated. The Varia leader was quite literally falling down drunk. That didn't stop him from repeatedly trying to attack Tsuna, until Tsuna had at last sealed everything but the office door.

After wresting the key from Xanxus, Tsuna was able to seal everything but the door knob and lock. He managed to keep the hinges intact, and the door was still able to swing open and closed. For the moment, Tsuna locked the door from the outside. That would keep Xanxus occupied for a while, but it would not be long before Xanxus regained his flame. At which point he would burn the knob to a crisp and use the empty hole to swing the door opened. Tsuna definitely did not want to let the now completely infuriated wielder of the rage flame escape. Though admittedly, if it did happen, he wouldn't be hard to fine, since Tsuna was sure Xanxus would immediately seek to settle the score between them.

Nerves frayed and at the limits of his patience, Tsuna left Xanxus fuming in his office, only to be confronted by an equally frustrating scene in the hall corridor. To his credit, Gokudera had perfectly obeyed Tsuna's instructions. He did not seem to be attacking at all. Instead, he and Yamamoto were standing behind System C.A.I., and Gokudera was defending a barrage of attacks from both Squalo and Levi. The other Varia Captains, though not engaging in the battle, were all watching and shouting words of encouragement or placing bets.

"ENOUGH!"

Tsuna's scream, loud enough to make Squalo's "VOII!" seem like a quiet whisper in comparison, startled everyone from the impending fight between Varia and Vongola guardians. After he had everyone's attention, Tsuna continued in a quiet, yet equally forceful voice. "As of today, there are going to be some changes around Varia HQ. I have already spoken with your boss. Now, I am going to speak with each of you individually, but first I am going to debrief you all. I'll be happy to answer any questions then. Anyone who has a problem will end up like Xanxus who is currently sitting entombed in his office, which I have frozen over with the Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition until I feel like letting him out. Now unless you want to join him, you will stop fighting and listen while I explain the new procedure around Varia HQ."

"Voi," Squalo began clearly stunned. "You've really got some guts, Vongola brat. Come on, the conference room is this way." Gesturing down another hallway, Squalo began to lead Tsuna and his guardians along with the rest of the Varia Captains to what promised to be a very interesting meeting.

**xxxxx**

**a/n: **That's all for now. This chapter wasn't very much fun, since Xanxus was too drunk to do anything interesting. I promise it's going to get a lot better once he's sober. Next chapter will be coming soon. I'm worried that I've made everyone really OOC. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. The Real Varia Boss

**Summary:** Daemon Spade has finally been defeated, and Tsuna has gained yet another ally with the Shimon family. The inheritance ceremony has gone on as planned, and though Tsuna is now the official heir, there are still doubts that he was the right choice. The Varia are running wild, and the Ninth hopes that by bringing them to his side, Tsuna may gain the support he needs. So the Ninth charges Tsuna with bringing them back under control, but how will Tsuna deal with a disillusioned and embittered Xanxus? Eventual X27 and perhaps some 8059 and D18 as well. We shall see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

**a/n: **I'm back after a much-needed hiatus. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Here's chapter 3, and the next chapter should be out by the end of the week.

"speaking" _thinking_

**A Family United Chapter Three: The Real Varia Boss**

As Squalo ushered everyone inside the conference room, Tsuna pulled him aside. "Before we go in, I need to ask you a quick question. I've zapped Xanxus's flames with Zero Point Breakthrough Custom. How long til he gets them back and can really start to do some damage?"

"Depends. Did you suck out all of them?"

"Yes."

"Then we have at least three hours before he recovers enough to start to materialize his flame, four hours at the most."

"Good."

"Voiii, brat, I don't know what this is about. But are you just gonna stand here all day long, or were you planning on actually having this meeting?"

Tsuna just nodded before following Squalo into the room. The head of the table was vacant, and the Varia Captains along with Yamamoto and Gokudera were eagerly awaiting his explanation. The future Vongola Boss couldn't help a nervous gulp. In truth, he had never been much of a public speaker, and how do you explain to a group of assassins that you just entombed their boss in his office indefinitely without any clear plan of what to do next?

"W-well then. I, uh, well." His once unshakable resolve began desperately to falter. Dilated pupils and slightly ajar mouth gave Tsuna a useless deer-caught-in-the-headlights-of-the-evil-fucking-car-that-is-the-Varia-look. Things were not shaping up well.

"So, what's up, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he cocked his head to the side. The Varia members all looked beyond irked at that moment, but Yamamoto's calming presence seemed to soothe Tsuna's worries. His soft eyes and unthreatening expression were much easier to look at than the faces of the Varia members. So, for the most part, Tsuna conducted his explanation looking at Yamamoto or at various inanimate objects around the room.

"Well, as I, uh, mentioned before, I have sealed Xanxus into his room."

"VOOIII! Don't screw around with us, Vongola brat! Are you serious about that?"

"Yeah, and, uh, as soon as you stop shouting I'll explain why."

"Hmphf!" Leaning back in his chair, Squalo crossed his arms and titled his head back, feigning indifference, but Tsuna was certainly he was still listening. No one (except perhaps Levi) was more concerned about Xanxus's current state.

"As you may have noticed, Xanxus is not fit to lead the Varia. So, I have removed him from his position."

"Oh my~! Removed the boss?"

"Ushishishi, the Prince will not work for any other commoner. No one else is worthy of the Prince's respect."

"There's a surprise. I didn't think the fake prince respected anyone but his mirror."

"Shut up, froggy."

As the chatter continued, Levi began openly weeping, but predictably, Squalo's reaction was the worst and the loudest. "VOOOIIII! What the fuck do you mean? You can't fucking do that you fucking bastard. Xanxus is the head of the Varia, and some little Japanese brat can't change that." As he said this, Squalo advanced on Tsuna sword in hand, preparing for one of his famous shark attacks.

_He has a good point, though. Do I have the authority to do that? Well, it's too late now. I've already sealed him up. I can't change my mind now. _

"The removal is temporary. It's a suspension, really, until he's fit to be the head of the Varia again."

"Vooii, and just what gives you the right to suspend _our _leader?"

"Is he your leader? He might technically hold that position, but when was the last time he _actually lead you? _For that matter, when was the last time any of you talked to him?"

"Oh my~ Talked to him?" Asked Lussuria, "Well, Squalo talks to him every day."

"And the rest of you?"

Silence reigned as the other Varia Captains shifted their eyes and tried in vain to remember the last time they had actually conversed with their boss.

"So Squalo's the only one who can even talk to him? Tell me, Squalo, when was the last time Xanxus gave you a command, one not related to food or liquor."

"Yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What command was that?"

"He told me to go out and buy him a new stereo system, because he smashed his old one."

"When was the last time he gave you a command related to your work within the Varia?"

"VOOIII! What does that have to do with anything?"

"What does a boss do, Squalo?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Well, uh, it's the kind I want you to answer?"

"Fine, brat, a boss is the leader. He's the head honcho. He directs everyone else. He's in charge. That's why he's the boss. What the fuck kind of stupid shit are they teaching you brats these days?"

"So, let me ask all of you to do something for you. I'm going to describe someone, and you raise your hand if you think that person sounds like the boss to you. The boss leads, right? He's in charge. So he does things like decide who goes on what mission. He helps direct everyone in their training. He fills out all the tedious pre and post mission paperwork that gets sent back to HQ. In this way, he directs all the captains within the Varia and deals with the orders from the Vongola. Raise your hand if you think that's what a boss does."

Slowly, not wholly sure as to the point of the entire thing, every Varia Captain raised their hand, save for Squalo. Quick on the uptake, Squalo had already realized that he had been trapped. Tsuna just sighed and turned to Squalo before saying, "You get it now, don't you? Everything I mentioned is what you do. You're more than the strategy captain; you're the boss. You have been for some time. Xanxus is just sitting in his room listening to classical music, getting drunk and insulting hard-working Varia members. You are the one doing all the work. You're the real boss of the Varia."

"Ushishishi, the Prince does not want to work for the ugly shark. The Prince does not work for commoners, especially not stinking fish bait."

"I won't work for anyone but the Boss." Levi added, still weeping as he spoke.

"You have all been working for Squalo for quite some time, because Xanxus trusts him to run the Varia. Ever since Xanxus has stopped leading the Varia, he has allowed Squalo to do so in his stead. Clearly this is what Xanxus wants and has wanted for a while. However, this is not what anyone else, including Squalo, wants. That is why I am working to get Xanxus in fit condition to be your boss again. In the mean time, things will carry on as they are. Squalo is acting boss, and no one else is to go anywhere near Xanxus. He is in need of some solitude at the moment. Now, you will all wait here. I will speak with each of you individually. Then you are free to go about your business. Squalo, is there another room somewhere I can use?"

"Yeah, right across the hall."

"Good, then Levi, if you would please come with me? Everyone else is to stay here. Gokudera and Yamamoto will keep you company and make sure you remain here. By the way you two, thanks so much for helping out. Please stick to your instructions from earlier, and keep up the good work! Well then, Levi, please come with me."

**xxxxx**

For the first several minutes Tsuna could do nothing but wait patiently as Levi wept for the loss of his boss. Considering how quiet Levi usually was, he was a shockingly loud crier. There was a great deal of sobbing and sniffling and hiccuping involved when Levi cried, and it was not exactly pretty to watch either. When Levi at last fell silent Tsuna decided to get straight to the point. "Levi, I'm doing everything I can to get your boss back, but I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you won't go visit the boss or interfere with what I'm trying to do. Promise me also that you will take orders from Squalo in the meantime. Will you promise me this?"

"No."

"Um, okay...why not?"

"I only take orders from the boss."

That pretty much stumped Tsuna, but in a flash of intuition, he realized that it would be best to switch tactics entirely. "It's depressing isn't it? Your boss, who you work so hard for, doesn't see any of your efforts. He never praises you, never once tells you good job. He just stays locked up in his room and ignores you."

As Tsuna pointed all this out Levi began to cry _again, _but this time he was at least a little more quiet. He did, however, nod in confirmation of Tsuna's sad description of the current state of affairs.

Tsuna continued on saying, "If things stay this way, you may never see your boss again. He'll just sit in in his office all day long, and he'll never see any of the hard work you do. You'll never hear him praise you ever again. You don't want that do you?"

Levi immediately shook his head no.

"Then work with me please. I want your boss back too. He is the only one truly fit to lead the Varia, and we're going to get him back just as soon as possible. I will promise you that I will do everything I can to reinstate Xanxus as the Varia Boss as soon as possible. In return I want you to promise me to comply with Squalo's orders and not to go anywhere near Xanxus until I personally tell you it's all right."

"I promise, on my honor as the Boss's subordinate."

**xxxxx**

"So, Bel, will you make this promise for me?"

"Ushishishi, the Prince does not make promises. I will not work for that fish bait. Princes do not work for commoners."

"But you worked for Xanxus?"

"Ushishishi, some people are born royalty, even if they are not actually from a royal family. A commoner like you wouldn't understand it, but a Prince like me can see it."

"You know, Bel, if the Varia Captains don't work with me on this, I'll have to disband the Varia."

"So? We'll just make a new group outside of the Vongola."

"Actually, I'm afraid it won't be that easy. We'll take every Varia member and find them a new place in the Vongola. Of course, you want be able to have such free reign as you do now. You won't be able to be a squad captain like you are now. You'll have to take orders from commoners, lots of commoners."

"That's what knives are for, ushishishi."

"They will just be replaced. You can kill as many as you want, but you'll still end up getting ordered around by commoners for the rest of your life. Or you can take orders from Squalo. He will not even be your official boss. He will be the interim boss. His power is only temporary. Which one do you want?"

"Ushishishi, the Japanese brat is clever. Very well, the Prince will leave Xanxus alone and agree to deal with the fish bait for now."

**xxxxx**

"So, uh, Fran was it? Will you agree to what I've asked?"

"Yes."

"Oh, really? You'll make me that promise?"

"Yes. I came to see Xanxus at his full power. He's always drunk now so he's useless. I don't care about anything else. I have no interest in dealing with the Boss unless I can watch him fight, and I'll promise to work for the angry strategy captain."

**xxxxx**

"So, Lussuria, will you promise me that?"

Ye~es, my cute Tsunayoshi, but one one condition."

"What condition?"

"You have to promise me you will clean up Xanxus's office!"

"Uh, what?"

"Usually I clean up his office for him when he's in his room, but his room is right across the hall from his office, and I haven't been able to get within five hundred feet of him since he lit my cute pink apron on fire the last time I tried to clean his office. Now I'm just sure it's filthy in there! He always leave bottles and trash all over the place, and I can't remember the last time I went in there to clean up."

"A-all right, well I promise to clean up his office."

"Today?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Oh good, then I'll definitely leave him alone and agree to follow Squalo's orders. By the way, next time you come you simply have to bring that handsome sun guardian with you. He has such a nice, well-sculpted body. It's a shame I don't get to see more of it."

"Uh, yeah, maybe."

**xxxxx**

"So, Squalo, I've talked to the others, and they have all promised not to go anywhere near Xanxus until I give them the okay. They have also promised to follow your orders as the interim boss in the meantime."

"VOOIII! Brat, I don't know what you're up to, but I haven't agreed to this! What makes you think I want to lead those assholes, huh?"

"Squalo, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Could you, uh, you know, maybe talk a little more quietly? It seems like you're always shouting, and I'm starting to get a headache. Would you mind being a little quieter?"

"You've got a headache? How do you think I feel? I have to work with these assholes all day long, then I come home to find out you've sealed that damn boss and now you want me to be the boss! You've got a headache? I HAVE THE BIGGEST FUCKING HEADACHE EVER! MY HEADACHE COULD CUT YOUR FUCKING HEADACHE TO SHREDS WITH A GIANT FUCKING SWORD!"

"Doesn't screaming just make it worse?"

"VOOII! What kind of question is that? I scream all the time to help me relieve all the stress of this fucking craziness."

"Does it work?"

"VOOIII! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING QUESTION IS THAT? OF COURSE IT DOESN'T!"

"Oh...So..."

"VOOIII! Just spit it out, brat."

"You have to lead the Varia. There is no one else."

That seemed to settle Squalo down, if only a little. He sighed before saying, "I know. That damn boss, dropping this in my lap."

"You'll do it then?"

"Fine, dammit! I'll do it, but you can't cut me off from the boss too. Someone still has to deal with him. I mean he has to eat."

"Yeah, I know. You will be the only one allowed to have contact with Xanxus, but you must not bring him any alcohol, no matter what. He is sobering up whether he likes it or not."

"Vooiii, that's a risky idea. He's going to blow this whole place up if he doesn't get his booze."

"Yeah, about that, I've sealed his whole room using Zero Point Breakthrough Custom, except for the door knob. I need a way to get in, so I've left the door knob unsealed."

"Idiot! He has a key to that room! He's probably out right now wreaking fucking havoc and-"

"Relax, Squalo. I have the key, and I've locked the door from the outside. That won't hold him forever. As soon as Xanxus gets his flame back, he'll just burn through the doorknob and the lock. We need a way to lock the door, something he won't be able to burn through."

"Why not just seal up the lock yourself? Create a new latch only on the outside that he can't get to at all."

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't think of that, haha."

"Vooii, you're not very smart are you?"

**xxxxx**

As Squalo and Tsuna walked back to Xanxus' quarters, Tsuna found himself dreading more and more another meeting with Xanxus. This wasn't what he had expected at all. As a matter of fact, it was so much worse. How could you explain this to Nono, to anyone? What would he say when people asked him about Xanxus, "Oh yeah him? The fearsome leader you all respect? Turns out he's just a bad joke. I put him on suspension, because he was too drunk to do his job."

Thankfully, Tsuna was put off from having another painful exchange with Xanxus. The now-suspended Varia leader was collapsed on his throne snoring loudly. As quietly as they could, Tsuna and Squalo worked around him, cleaning the disaster area Squalo insisted had once been an elegantly furnished bedroom. After that was done, Tsuna repeated his orders to Squalo, and he and his two guardians headed back to Vongola HQ.

It was a tense, silent car ride back. None of them had been prepared for the state of the Varia headquarters, and Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to realize that Tsuna could not talk about it. In truth, Tsuna was barely able to hold it together. The moment Tsuna made it back to his room, he closed the door, locked it, slid down to the floor and wept uncontrollable. _Why? _The distraught boy wondered as sobs wracked his body. _How could this happen? Xanxus, what has happened to you?_

**xxxxx**

**a/n: **So this chapter was really just more set up, but next chapter there is some really great character development for both Tsuna and Xanxus, and we will finally get to see them interact while Xanxus is semi-lucid! Please just stick with me, I swear this is headed somewhere awesome. In the meantime, reviews will certainly speed this story on its way.


	4. A Truth Revealed

**Summary:** Daemon Spade has finally been defeated, and Tsuna has gained yet another ally with the Shimon family. The inheritance ceremony has gone on as planned, and though Tsuna is now the official heir, there are still doubts that he was the right choice. The Varia are running wild, and the Ninth hopes that by bringing them to his side, Tsuna may gain the support he needs. So the Ninth charges Tsuna with bringing them back under control, but how will Tsuna deal with a disillusioned and embittered Xanxus? Eventual X27 and perhaps some 8059 and D18 as well. We shall see.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

"speaking" _thinking_

**a/n: **A short chapter, but I hope it's a good one. Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed thus far. skepsis66, akatsukixhinata101, AlyAJay, Orange-y27, bluedot, TripOverFlatSurfaces, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu, Nekokratik, tenzaichigo, Taira-keimei, EmInArEvOl, Ilta Kimon, aoelemontune at gmail dot com, you guys rock! Expect the next chapter within two weeks. I will try to get it finished sooner, but I want to make sure I post quality material.

**A Family United Chapter Four: A Truth Revealed**

It had been a long, trying first week at Vongola HQ for Tsuna. Mostly Tsuna had just spent time with his family getting to know his way around HQ. The mansion was ridiculously huge, and (according to Lambo) very haunted. There had been countless wrong turns taken, and Tsuna was constantly having to ask for directions. On the up side, he had plenty of chances to practice his Italian.

Tsuna spent most of his time working with Nono. He was being taught the ins and outs of the day-to-day which, as far as Tsuna could see, involved nothing but massive amounts of paperwork. It was like school all over again, but worse! True, no one graded anything, but he would be the boss. He couldn't mess anything up. It was even worse than all the tests he had been so grateful to leave behind.

Even as Tsuna negotiated the agonies of paperwork and learned the layout of HQ with his friends, Xanxus was always lurking in the back of his mind. Tsuna kept wondering what he could do. He knew the alcohol addiction was the first problem that needed to be addressed, but how to go about getting Xanxus some help. He was vaguely aware of support groups, but the idea of Xanxus at a support group was, to say the least, totally out to the question. It was only late in the week, just a few days before his scheduled meeting with Xanxus on Friday, that Tsuna happened upon the idea of individual counseling for Xanxus.

It took some doing, but Tsuna finally found a psychologist who counseled people with addiction problems and who was willing to endure Tsuna's conditions. The counselor had agreed to be picked up at his house, blindfolded for his entire trip, still blindfolded while he counseled the patient and for the trip back to his house. The kind counselor had signed consent forms, confidentiality agreements and a statements releasing the Vongola organization from any liability should he be injured somehow by the patient. All of these he signed in triplicate. It would seem that the man was as ready as he could be to meet his patient.

So, Tsuna arrived outside the Varia HQ that Friday with his right and left hand men as well as a middle-aged man sporting well-polished loafers, a brown suit and a fashionable burlap sack tied around his head. Tsuna first restrained a sober and now much more deadly Xanxus to his chair with the Zero Point Breakthrough. Then he brought in the counselor and did his best to put a positive spin on the whole situation. After he finished his introductions, Tsuna attempted a weak smile, patted the counselor awkwardly on the back before saying, "Well, uh, I'll just leave you to it. I want this to be private, but if you need anything, sir, just shout. I will be at the end of the hall."

"No, brat, I want you to stay. You need to hear this."

"I... uh... okay, Xanxus." Xanxus then went proceeded to give the counselor a detailed description of exactly how he would murder all of the counselor's loved ones and everyone they ever came in contact with. In less than two minutes, the man was running for the door.

Jumping up after the terrified counselor, Tsuna did not even have time to shout a warning before the man ran smack into a wall, blacked out and crumpled to the floor. After Yamamoto had dragged the unconscious man away, Tsuna turned back to Xanxus. "Just what was that all about?" He asked, "That man was trying to help you."

Xanxus just snorted before asking, "What's wrong, brat? Therapy session didn't go how you planned it? Oh JesusfuckingChrist! Don't tell me you're crying."

As a matter of fact, Tsuna was crying. Xanxus looked on, disgusted, as tears leaked down the little brat's face. The boy had that same wretched look on his face that Nono had right before he sealed Xanxus for ten years. However, on closer inspection, there was something else in that look too, something Xanxus had not thought to see from the pathetic Decimo wannabe brat. Was that...anger?

"Xanxus, you are the only person I have ever wanted to hit."

"You've punched the shit out of many people the way I remember it."

"But I never _wanted _to. I only did it to protect my family. But you, right now, you I _want _to hit. You have people who look up to you, who care about you, but you can only think about yourself. You are their boss, you have a responsibility to them."

"Why the fuck do you care, brat?"

"Because I looked up to you too! Because I wanted to be like you!"

"Stupid fucking kid, you're the big boss. That means you get to fucking look down on me, just like the old bastard Nono before you."

"No, Xanxus, you're wrong. I've looked up to you, always have. You were so strong. You had so much power, so much drive. If I had half the anger and passion you had, if I had your rage flames, I would use them on my enemies. With that kind of anger driving me, I would always be able to keep my family safe. But try as I might, I cannot find rage inside of me. But you, you have that rage. You have that power, and what do you use it for? To torture your fellow Varia members, that's what! You were not given that power to destroy your friends and those who love you. You were given it to protect them!"

"Why the fuck should I care about any of those assholes? None of those fucking pieces of trash cares anything for me. That old bastard _lied to me. _I could never have been the Boss. I was always doomed to take orders from those other fucking legitimate sons of his, his real sons. Yet he never even fucking told me. What the fuck kind of love do you think that is? That old geezer fucked me over big time. It's only fair I return the favo-"

Xanxus' rampage was cut short when Tsuna's fist collided with his face. The attack was so sudden and so violent, Xanxus just sat in stunned silence as Tsuna railed against him. "Your father has been trying to keep you safe. Even now he wants desperately for you to be happy, just to live. Reborn told me it was impossible, getting you back to your work as the Varia Boss and getting you to accept me as Vongola Decimo. He told me I would have to kill you."

"So just fucking kill me brat. Get it over with already, dammit!"

"No, I will not. I am your Boss. I am responsible for your well being. I cannot just kill you. That would be wrong. I am going to protect you, just as I will protect all of my family."

"Stupid kid, it would be so much easier to kill me."

"What is easier is almost never right. You want to talk about easier? I know it has been easier for you tell yourself the rings rejected you because of your bastard blood. If that's true, then it's not your fault after all. But you know the truth. Somewhere in your heart of hearts you have always known. You may not be Nono's child, but you are descended from Secondo. You have his flames. You are heir to his power just as I am heir to Primo's. You are just as legitimate a candidate for Vongola Boss as I am. It is not your blood the rings rejected; it is you. The sooner you face up to that, the sooner you can move on and the sooner you can change."

"You lying fucking piece of shit."

"Call me whatever you want, but you are the one who has been lying-to yourself."

Tsuna might have said more, but the look of total devastation on Xanxus' face was more than he could bare. He quickly left Xanxus' quarters without even a reminder that he would be back next week. Like week before, Tsuna made the car ride home in silence, and the moment he found his way to his room, he let the heartbreak overwhelm him.


End file.
